


The Kids Are All Right

by OceanofNoise



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Father Figures, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Outsider, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofNoise/pseuds/OceanofNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario sees how Sid and Geno click immediately and thinks "those two are meant for each other".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are All Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1008.html?thread=470768#cmt470768) in the kink meme. I hope the OP (wherever s/he may be) doesn't mind me using some of his/her prompt wording for the summary.

From the moment Mario met Sidney Crosby he could tell that the phenom was not only an exceptional hockey player, but an exceptional young man. He'd never met a player with so much talent void of any ego whatsoever. Mario felt it his obligation to keep Sidney as untouched from nefarious influences as he possibly could in order to cultivate The Next One's true potential. He'd seen what fame and fortune had done to some of his colleagues and would be damned if Sidney followed the same path.

It was almost as much relief as honour when Sidney accepted Mario's offer of lodging with wide eyes and a stuttering voice. He smiled warmly and put his hand on Sidney's shoulder. "Think of us like your family."

Sidney was a very well-behaved young man. Not to say that the arrangement didn't come with its hiccups. Sidney was so earnest in his offer to do the dishes or mow the lawn that Mario had to physically push him away when it was one of his (birth) children's turn to do chores.

He found it strange that Sidney was always in his bedroom before 11pm, even after home games. Mario hoped that Sidney didn't feel obliged to be home by a certain time. He never gave Sidney a curfew and for all the protection he wanted to give, he knew that Sidney had to make his own mistakes and learn from his experiences. He thought it had to do with transportation.

The same trend continued after Sidney purchased his own car.

"Oh, well, I don't want to stay out too late," Sidney said, already tucked into bed with a book on his bedside table.

"Sidney, you don't have to worry about us. You're young! Live a little! We'll always be here if you need us, okay?"

Sidney's eyes narrowed. "I'm not even legal drinking age."

That never stopped Mario in his own youth. Although it would probably be wiser for Mario to fortify the fact that he did not condone underage drinking or tolerate it in their home. "Of course, Sid. I'm just saying that if you and the guys ever want to go out and have some... uh, responsible fun, then you should let yourself do that. You know, responsibly."

Sidney's eyes remained narrowed. "Good night, Mario."

He supposed that he couldn't blame Sidney. The Pens' season wasn't much cause for celebration. But Sidney was having a fine individual season. It broke Mario's heart to see Sidney's hard work for seemingly naught. He was going to give Sidney a reason to fight even harder. And he knew exactly what he needed to do.

Enter Evgeni Malkin.

He had to facilitate their first meeting. What better venue than a family dinner?

The look on Sidney's face when he spoke to Evgeni for the first time, when he had his undivided attention, could really be described with only one word: love. Maybe not of the lustful or the romantic kind. It was love of what Evgeni embodied, of the promise he represented for the upcoming season. The love one teammate held for another.

Mario didn't have to facilitate any other meetings. On the ice, during practice, he kept seeing that same look on Sidney's face whenever Evgeni was close by. The frequency Sidney brought him up in everyday conversation was absolutely adorable. As time passed Mario couldn't ignore the big elephant in the room. He knew infatuation when it was right in his face.

And honestly speaking? Mario thought Sidney deserved a partner. He needed something to be happy about that wasn't hockey. Granted, Evgeni Malkin was a hockey player, but they'd done things off the ice too. Mario couldn't not notice how often Sidney was coming home later than usual.

"...And then he said 'Me three years Super League,' and well, I couldn't very well say no to that could I?" Sidney's babbling was interdispersed with happy giggles.

"Hmm, is that so?"

"He also said that his brother Denis also played hockey. And his dad too! He's from a family of hockey players! Isn't that awesome?"

Mario indulged Sidney with a nod. "You certainly seem to like Geno very much."

"Well..." Mario didn't need to turn his head away from the road to know that Sidney was blushing in that way he always did when he was caught being overenthusiastic. "He's a great hockey player. What's not to like?"

"Is it possible that you... you know... like him?"

At the red light Mario caught Sidney's furrowed brow. "Yeah, I like him. I just said that."

"You know what I mean, Sid. Like him... as more than a friend?"

Sidney's brow remained furrowed. "Of course I like him more than a friend." Mario's heart rose before a deflating "He's my teammate."

"More than a teammate," Mario pressed on.

"What is more than a teammate?"

"Sidney, what I'm trying to say is... do you think you might like Geno like the way... you know?" Oh God he hoped Sidney wasn't going to make him say it.

"Like what?"

For fuck's sake. "Like the way... me and Nat like each other?"

Sidney blinked and seemed to process this information much slower than he did a hockey play or a practice drill. Finally, "You think I _like_ like Geno?!"

"Well..."

"But... Geno's a guy."

"Yes."

"I'm also a guy."

"I know that, Sid."

"...What?!"

Mario finally pulled into the driveway. "Just an observation, that's all. It's okay Sid. If you do like like him, I'm fine with that. The whole family would be fine with that. It's totally normal, what you're feeling."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where is this coming from?"

Mario turned to Sidney and smiled disarmingly. "Sidney, I'm not blind. Or deaf. He's all you ever talk about. And when he's around you, you just look... happier. Sid, it's a good thing, I swear."

Sidney just gaped back at him.

"If you don't want to talk about it right now, we can pretend that we never had this conversation."

"Please," Sidney said weakly as he climbed out of the passenger seat. Then, with exaggerated bravado, "I'm not gay. That's..." He made a sour face then wisely sprinted off into the house before he could incriminate himself even more.

Sigh. Teenagers.

It honestly wasn't much of a surprise when less than a week later Sidney stomped into Mario's office and hissed "So I was thinking about the stuff you said, in the car. About me and Geno."

Mario put down his tea cup and let out a demure "Oh?" to quell the urge to jump up and embrace him with girlish squeals.

"And... I think you might be right." He looked down determinedly at the carpeted floor.

"Well, Sidney, that's great. Understanding and recognizing your thoughts and feelings is always a good thing."

"What should I do then?"

For all the progress LGBT rights had had over the past few decades, Mario still didn't feel comfortable giving Sidney the same advice if his beloved was female. Society just hadn't evolved to that point yet. But that would be under normal circumstances. After observing Sidney's behaviour around Evgeni he decided to observe Evgeni's around Sidney. And it was the same honey-dripping smiles, the same unwavering adoration. And just for confirmation, he observed Evgeni separately. Those looks were reserved for Sid and Sid alone. There was no risk of rejection here. He couldn't believe that they hadn't figured it out earlier.

"Well Sidney, I'm honoured that you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about this-"

"I'm not comfortable," Sidney interjected.

"Right. And if you're asking for my advice, then I'll say that I think you should just tell him how you feel."

Sidney physically recoiled. "What? Are you serious?"

Mario nodded.

"I can't just do that! What if he tries to beat me up? What if he hates me afterwards?"

Mario sighed. "Sidney, trust me. Geno's as crazy about you as you are of him. You just can't see it because-" You may or may not be a hockey-playing robot "-You're looking at it from a limited viewpoint."

"You're crazy," Sidney said, although he looked contemplative.

"If you don't want to be so direct you can work your way around it. Just talk about things, see if anything comes up in casual conversation, stuff like that. Just to kind of gauge how receptive he might be." Better safe than sorry, especially with what they all had on the line.

"Hmm," Sidney said, leaning in closer.

"But really though Sidney, you don't have anything to worry about. If you saw the way Geno looked at you sometimes you wouldn't even need to ask me for advice."

"Hmm."

"You don't have to make a decision now, Sid. Just think about what's right for you."

"Hmm." Sidney began backing out of the door.

"Remember Sid, we support you!"

Sidney made a face like an embarrassed teenager (which was exactly what he was, he had to remind himself) before he left. It was a vindication that Mario had said the right thing.

He didn't expect Sidney to come back to him two days later, twisting his fingers in his hands and very determinedly not making eye contact.

"So... I did what you told me to do."

"Huh?" Mario set his paper down. There were a lot of things he told Sidney to do: wind sprints, bring his dirty laundry downstairs...

"Telling... Geno how I feel?"

Mario couldn't help but gape at him. "Really?" His voice may have risen a few octaves but he didn't expect Sidney to act so soon. Had he known that Sidney was going to do this he definitely would have given him some coaching on this matter (not to say that Mario was substantiating Sidney's social ineptitude, but... uh...). "And what happened?"

"Well... he kissed me."

This day was just full of surprises. "That's great, Sid!"

"And then he-"

"Whoa whoa Sid," Mario held up his hand to stop him. "I'm, so so happy that you and Geno have managed this breakthrough but the intimate details between you and him should, ah, be kept between you and him."

Sidney was glaring at Mario now. "I was going to say that he told me that he liked me too."

"Oh, of course."

The glare softened. "Well, now I'm not sure how to proceed from here."

Oh dear lord. He was really hoping that Sidney was not asking for an explanation of what two consenting male adults might do together. "Well, what has happened so far? In very general terms, I mean."

"Well, he suggested that we have dinner tomorrow."

"He asked you on a date, Sid. That's great."

"Yeah, but like..." Sidney scuffed his socked foot against the carpet. "How am I supposed to act? How am I supposed to feel? He's a guy. This is different. There are... a lot of things that are different."

"Just roll with the punches, Sid. Be open to new things." Sidney didn't like new things. "Um, there isn't just one way you have to act or feel, Sid. It's going to awkward just like dating anyone new. But you two know each other already and you have a lot in common with him you both like each other. That helps quite a bit. And he already knows all about hockey. Conversation shouldn't be that difficult." Besides the language barrier, anyway.

Sidney quirked his mouth to the side as if in thought. "Hmm. I guess."

Just as Sidney was about to exit the room, he swivelled back on his heel, his trademark glare back again. "You thought that Geno and I had sex, didn't you?"

"Ah-"

"What kind of person do you think I am? I would never just jump into bed with someone like that! We aren't even dating yet, technically! And..." Sidney paused to suck in a breath. "I, uh, I don't even really know about the mechanics of... you know. How it works between... yeah."

"I'm sorry Sidney, but I can't help you with that," Mario replied, trying not to grin at Sidney's deepening blush.

Sidney seemed to deflate even more at that, which in itself made Mario feel a bit of discomfort. Surely Sidney didn't expect Mario' s assistance in that specific matter. "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about it until at least a few dates in, right?"

"One'll probably be enough for you two," Mario muttered under his breath the moment Sidney was out of earshot.

Sad to say, Mario was right. The next evening he received a text from Sidney that simply said "C u tmrw @ rink". No text would have been preferable. Then he could have speculated whether not Sidney had been abducted by aliens rather than have been assured that he was most definitely popping his homosexual cherry at Geno's.

He had to remind himself why he tolerated this. Sidney was like a son to him. Sidney was a good person. Sidney deserved to be happy. That was how he could justify enduring the wave of nausea resulting from having to think about Sid and Geno like... that.

At the morning skate the next day any doubt that they may or may not have committed the act was thrown out the window. Sidney was definitely restrained in his skating, and Geno looked absolutely terrified when Mario was in proximity but still he caught the looks they gave each other when they thought no one else was looking.

Ah, young love.

Of course, the honeymoon couldn't last forever.

It was good that Sid and Geno were spending so much time together, really. Even if his kids giggled every time their adopted big brother wasn't at the table, even when Nathalie kept asking how things were going between the two of them like she expected Sidney to accept Mario as his confidant. Mario didn't have all the necessary experience, he was fairly sure of that.

One night on an off-day Sidney, instead of not returning until the next day after dinner with Geno, showed up at the house early. Very early. Hadn't even ordered at the restaurant early.

Sidney stomped into the foyer, looking like he wanted nothing more than slam the door behind him. But he knew that he'd never do that. He was correct.

Sidney did, however, stomp up the stairs more forcefully than required.

Mario followed him not long after and found him lying on his bed on top of his sheets. His face and his eyes were both flushed dark.

Mario sighed and shut the door behind him. "Anything wrong, Sidney?"

Sidney hrmphed and rolled onto his side, facing away from Mario.

"If you don't feel like talking then I'll go."

He hadn't even twisted the knob in his hands when Sidney blurted "Geno is such an asshole."

"Care to elaborate?" Mario shifted toward the bed and sat down on the edge.

As expected, Sidney rolled back to face Mario. The expression on his face had eased a bit but the anger in his voice remained. "He was late. Again. He's always late! It's like he doesn't even care!"

"I see," Mario said mildly. "Have you discussed this issue with Geno?"

"Yes," Sidney replied. "He doesn't think it's a big deal. He thinks he's so fucking cute when he slinks in fifteen, twenty, thirty minutes late and I'm there so freggin' pissed off because I've been waiting for him the entire time. It's so... so..."

"Inconsiderate?" supplied Mario.

Sidney sat up with a jolt, eyes wide with acknowledgment. "Yes! That's exactly what it is! It's inconsiderate, it's disrespectful, it's selfish, you name it!" His shoulders sagged. "See? You get it don't you?"

"Of course I do, Sid." A notable pause. "But-" Sidney's eyes hardened. "People aren't perfect."

"I know that," Sidney said with a roll of his eyes. "But it's not like he has some sort of medical condition that prevents him from showing up on time. He should be making the effort, especially if he knows that it annoys me when he's late."

"I completely agree. But I wanna tell you something, about me and Nat."

Sidney nodded his attention.

"More than ten years ago, I smoked a lot. She hated it and refused to let me smoke around her. Sometimes I thought she'd leave me because of it. But she didn't. And I'm grateful every day that she didn't. She loved me and put up with my bad habits even though I could have endangered her health as well. And eventually I realized that she was right. I wanted to do good by her, by my kids, by my body and by my career. So I stopped. But it took me time. And it might take Geno time too. But it'll be worth it in the end."

Sidney wrinkled his nose. "I'm glad you stopped smoking."

"I am too."

"Geno's still an asshole."

"Well-"

"But at least his lateness doesn't give me the risk of second-hand smoke."

Mario brightened. "See? It's all about perspective."

"Still pisses me off though," Sidney said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't blame you. But the good outweighs the bad, doesn't it?" When Sidney fixed Mario with a perplexed stare he took it as a cue to continue. "You seem happier with him. And that makes us all happier too. We just want to keep seeing you happy, and a relationship doesn't have to be perfect for you to be happy, you get what I'm saying Sid?"

Sidney opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock on the door. They exchanged glances. Mario gestured with his head in the door's direction, prompting Sidney to call out "Come in."

Nathalie poked her head inside. "Sid, hon, Geno's here to see you."

Geno emerged from behind her, nodding politely as she let her in. He exchanged greetings with Mario before turning to Sid and murmuring quietly, "Sorry, for late. Is my fault."

Sidney sighed and slid off the bed to meet him. "I'm sorry for ditching you, I guess. But you see why I get upset, don't you?"

Geno nodded. "I think was funny. So cute when you mad, you know?" His grin dissipated as Sidney and Mario answered with severe looks. "Now I know is stupid. Is not nice for you. Sorry." He reached for Sidney's elbow to pull them closer. Sidney sighed and let Geno wrap his arm around his waist.

"I just want you to make an effort when it comes to being on time. I'm not having fun when I'm waiting for you. When we make plans to meet at six then I expect us both to be there at six. I can forgive being late once in a while but not when it's all the time. You wouldn't want to be waiting half an hour for me would you?"

"I wait months for you," Geno said with a soft smile, finally receiving one in return from Sidney. "Promise, next time I be earlier than you."

"You'd better be," Sidney said brightly, and Mario recognized the beaming look on his face. It was the same look Sidney always had when he spoke excitedly and incessantly about Geno.

Just that easy, huh? They'd be all right.

"We miss reservation for restaurant, but maybe we eat somewhere else? Still have good date?"

Sidney shook his head. "I think we should just call it a night. You know, give each other some space. We can talk again for next time."

Geno nodded and leaned in like he was looking for a reassuring kiss but settled for pressing his nose against Sidney's cheek. Mario was pretty sure he hadn't imagined the fleeting look of terror when their eyes met for that fraction of a second. "Okay. See you tomorrow at skate." Geno removed his hands from Sidney (with a bit of reluctance, it seemed) and gave his goodnights to both Sidney and Mario.

"Let me walk you down," Mario stood up and waved off Geno's nearly hysterical protests that he need not do so.

As they made it to the door, Mario turned to the terrified-looking centre and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're a good man, Geno. You make Sidney happy, and I hope that doesn't change." He squeezed Geno's shoulder just slightly , maybe to restore his confidence, maybe to intimidate, Mario would never tell.

Geno nodded, stuttered a thanks and practically sprinted to his car.

Just as Mario shut his front door closed he heard the quick footsteps of somebody racing down the staircase. As Mario turned around he saw a blur of a body in a grey tee, baggy sweats and white socks racing towards the kitchen.

"I'm staying in after all, will there be enough for me?" Sidney informed Nathalie breathlessly. Nathalie laughed and assured him that she'd made plenty.

"Sidney," Mario held his arm out to stop Sidney from colliding into him as the kid slid towards the utensil drawer to start setting the table. "Why didn't you have dinner with Geno? Don't you think you should have cut him a little slack? He seemed apologetic enough."

"Yeah, I guess," Sidney shrugged. "But it's easy to apologize. But when you mess up, you need to pay for it, you know? If I let him off that easy every time he did something wrong then I'd be spoiling him. He needs to feel the sting a little bit. Then he'll learn."

Sidney was better at this than Mario thought.

As Sidney continued through the kitchen shelves for plates with what Mario might call child-like exuberance, Mario took a peek into the oven for what his wife was preparing for dinner.

Lasagna.

Well, that explained a lot.

.

The playoffs series loss against the Habs hurt. A lot. It affected his two star players deeply, no doubt.

But not everything was always about hockey. Not even for Sidney Crosby. They'd had some good times-most notably winning the Stanley Cup together the season before, which had honestly been one of the most beautiful and poetic things that Mario had ever witnessed-and there'd been even more tough times. All things considered though, this had been a good year.

"You sure you get everything Sid?" Geno could scarcely believe that all of his domestic partner-to-be's possessions in Pittsburgh had managed to fit into the trunks and backseats of two personal vehicles.

"Yup, that's everything." Sidney slammed the trunk door shut and dusted his hands off to demonstrate completion of task.

Mario and his family stood in the driveway to bid goodbye to Sidney. Even Austin, who seldom showed physical affection to his parents or siblings out of teenaged embarrassment, clung to Sidney tightly.

"We'll miss you," Nathalie murmured into Sidney's ear while she stroked his hair. And then, in softer voice intended to evade Geno's ears, "You're always welcome back here if anything happens."

"I'll be back all the time," Sidney insisted after Mario'd had his farewell hug. "We're still practically neighbours."

"It's not the same!" Alexa, who'd been despondent all week, looked on the verge of tears.

"Lexie, you didn't think Sidney was going to live with us forever, did you?" Nathalie moved towards their youngest and brought her into an embrace. "Geno loves him too, and they've been ready to start a new part of their lives together for a while."

Geno, who looked increasingly guilty as each Lemieux had their moment with Sidney, crouched down and took Alexa's hand in his own. "Sidney love you too, miss you lots. I promise I never take him away from you for good. He come by all the time see you guys, and you guys always can come visit us, okay? Anytime." Geno paused just for a perceptible moment, long enough for his face to pink. "Just call first, yes?"

Alexa nodded finally, and they watched together as a family as Sidney and Geno drove away.

"I feel like a little part of my heart left with him," Nathalie said as they sat down for dinner, Sidney's usual seat conspicuously vacant. "But I know it's a good thing for Sid, and for Sid and Geno together."

"It is a good thing," Mario reaffirmed to his wife. "They're happy together, and that's the most important thing."

"Maybe we could have convinced Geno to move in here instead?" Steph suggested offhandedly as she speared at a piece of asparagus.

A wave of nausea hit Mario suddenly. "I don't think so."


End file.
